We Must Fight For Our Right To Pirate
by Deviant Little Thing
Summary: At Worlds End. Captain Lilith Thorn must get to Tia Dalma, Help save Jack Sparrow, Get rid of Davey Jones, Become King of all pirates, and kill that lying snarky Barbossa, She's got some To-do list. Rated T for now
1. Information Station

A voice as light as silk sounded from under the dark hood, it sounded out of place so smooth So soft. The Voice began to read

" To all good men of the Crown,  
I am writing to inform you of recent events that have transpired between the civilized world and a dastardly pirate by the name of Captain Lilith Thorn. Some of the events recorded are based on eyewitness accounts, while others are the result of hearsay and idle gossip. Either way, they are vital to our understanding of Captain Lilith Thorn and her cohorts. I beg of you, do not take this women or theses stories lightly. Thorn is a threat in our way of life and our rule of the sea.

It is said that fifteen years ago Thorn made a deal with Davey Jones. Jones made her a ship the Dark Slave from scratch and gave it to Thorn. In exchange, every year, Thorn must meet with Davey. What goes on is unknown but we know it has something to do with the Flying Dutchman.   
But according to my sources, Thorn did not get to captain the Dark Slave for very long. Shortly after she took the position, her powder monkey, a man by the name of Horace, led a mutiny against her. Around the same time, rumors of a Red ship with, what seemed to be bloody red decks, said that all the blood from the killed on that ship had seeped into the wood. According to the stories, Horace and his crew had fallen victim to a curse from Davey.  
Determined to get her ship back, Thorn enlisted the help of her dear friend, their name is unknown. A navy commander by the name of Jasper Thorn, yes her brother, reported Lilith confronted Horace somewhere near Spain. The specifics of what happened at the island remain a mystery, but it is assumed Lilith killed Horace and sank the Dark Slave. Jasper heard some talk of a Bloody ship leaving the scene.  
Another point of interest was the talk of the Bloody ship, after the Dark Slave went down, it was heard of more and more. Rumors started that Lilith was in control of this bloody ship and after much chasing Jasper finally caught up with it. He said it was indeed all red, seemed like cherry wood. He also caught the name the Bloody Revenge with this informantion he returned before his ship was spotted.  
Davey Jones must have heard of Jack Sparrow going to Isla Cruces where Jone's heart was buried. (To have the heart is to control Jones and the sea.)  
Jasper later picked up a man named James Norrington who procured the heart on Isla Cruces, and for his valiant behavior he was been reinstated in the Royal Navy and promoted to admiral.  
Lilith having been there and seen what had happened reported back to Jones. Without the heart to protect him, Sparrow was at the mercy of the Kraken. Reports claimed that the Bloody Revenge watched as Sparrow flees, but he was chained to the Black Pearl by Elizabeth Swann. She chained him to the mast of the Black Pearl as the Kraken surfaced and swallowed the ship… and Sparrow along with it.

Last our sources heard, Turner, Swann, and the Pearl's crew had gone to see Tia Dalma, a powerful mystic who lives in a dark bayou. Rumor has it that she brought Barbossa back from the dead to help retrieve Sparrow form Davy Jone's Locker. It is our understanding that Lilith fulfilled her end of the bargain with Davey. He had to set her free as part of the bargain, no one quite knows where she went.

Despite his apparent "death," Captain Jack Sparrow is still a threat. It is up to the Royal Navy and members of the East India Trading Company to determine Sparrow's & Thorn's status and put an official end to their pirating ways.

Regards,  
Admiral Bratton  
**_Admiral Bratton_**  
of the HMS Century"

The voice came to a stop as the young red head looked up at the tied men in front of her. "Well, well, well what should I do with ye? Admiral Bratton" she said then looked up smirking at them. Bratton looked at his fewcrew that were tied to the mast the rest we're locked in the brig. "You can let us go and we won't come after you, Captain Thorn" he said knowing it won't work, but hoping adding the title will help him. Captain Lilith Thorn smirked at his submission. Lilith or Lily as she liked much better looked around at her crew finally saying "I'll leave you with enough crew and supplies to get ye te the nearest port savvy?" Bratton nodded better then nothing he though as he watched her tuck the letter into her red coat. He took that chance to look her over trying to commit it to memory, she seemed to be 5'4 not very tall, black boots, black pants, red shirt, and Black jacket, she also had a black tri-corner hat with a red feather. His eyes ran over her face, nothing special she was pretty but not drop dead beautiful, amber eyes though they seemed almost red, and she of coarse had red hair. She had curves but yet again nothing special. He looked up at her face again quickly looking down seeing how he was caught staring at her. Lilth snorted at the Admiral before looking over at her first mate "Erik leave em enough" she said before walking across a plank back to her ship. Already setting a corse to the bayou.


	2. Who are we visiting?

Once Erik had taken care of everything leaving Admiral Bratton with just enough supplies to get to the nearest port, they set sailed to the bayou. Lily was currently in her room with maps and books spread across the desk. She was currently trying to map out her next plan, she needed to get Davey Jones out of the picture. The Question was how?  
She knew one person who might have the answer for her.

_Knock knock knock _

Lily looked up from her book "Come in" Erik stuck his head into the room before entering, he had learned the hard way if she was mad she liked throwing things at people who disturb her. "Captain few of the boys are askin why were headin' to the bayou. I told em it was none of their business but their still askin questions" He said approaching the desk Lily grumbled.  
"I bloody hate when they start askin questions" she said getting up calmly putting on her coat and hat.  
"Erik call a meetin' on deck. Also only yerself and Robin are te handle the wheel savvy?" Erik nodded before leaving to carry out her orders. Lily sighed she needed a new crew this one asked to many questions even when they got paid. She moved round the desk to put her boots on. Before heading out to go give her crew the question me and die speech. Just as she opened her door Robin, Erik's sister, popped up "Where ready." Lily followed Robin out and up to the helm where Erik stood on one side and Robin stood on the other. Lily looked down at her crew with a look that could kill.

"So I've heard people 'ave been askin' questions about why were goin' te the bayou. Now I know many of ye 'aven't been 'ere long, but I would think ye'd know better then te ask questions. I'm yer Captain ye suppose te follow me without question.  
We're goin' te the bayou because we need te. If ye want te fill yer greedy lil pockets with money,  
ye just go along with it aye! Now... any questions?"

She looked around at the crew that stood staring up at her. Then some idiot raised there hand everybody turned to him. Lily raised an eyebrow and smirked "Aye?" the man opened his mouth to ask a question when a shot was heard. He looked down at his chest to see a bloody hole, he looked up at her before slumping to the ground. Lily blew the smoke from her pistol smiling and in a cheery voice she asked "any other questions" After a few minutes of silence her smile disappeared "Good back to work" they all scampered to there jobs. Lily turned to the wheel taking the rope off of it to steer. "Well that went better then the last time" Robin said turning to Lily, who smirked. "Aye last time I think someone raised there hand after I shot the first guy" Erik rolled his eyes and said "Yes he did" Lily rolled her eyes "Thats why I always need new crews last ones are just to stupid" Lily grumbled. Robin was giving Lily this look she wanted to know but knew better then to ask.  
"We need to visit Tia Dalma"


End file.
